


in case i forget to tell you later, i had a really good time tonight

by Maddymoonchild



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Shim Changmin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Changmin and Kyungsoo are parents, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Porn with some plot, Top Jeon Jungkook, Underage Drinking, because i make kpop families lol, cameos of other idols, established jihope/hopemin, generic valentine's day fic, hoseok and jungkook are brothers, kpop ensemble - Freeform, mentions of namjoon, this really just turned into porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddymoonchild/pseuds/Maddymoonchild
Summary: After agreeing to partake in the alpha auction for his father's Valentine's Day charity event, college freshman Jeon Jungkook comes face to face with omega, Kim Seokjin, and ends up on a fun and strange adventure for the night.Jungkook laughed. “Whatever you want me to do, I guess I have to do it.”“Now you sound like a prostitute. Stop it.”Jungkook chuckled. “We could roleplay Pretty Woman.”Seokjin burst into laughter and smacked Jungkook’s chest. “Oh my god, shut up.”





	in case i forget to tell you later, i had a really good time tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have written in three years and the first published for Bangtan. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Also, I don't know exactly how Korean colleges work, so please ignore those details if they're wrong lol
> 
> Please note the tags. This fic does feature A/B/O Dynamics and intersex omegas, so if those make you uncomfortable, do not read.
> 
> title taken from Pretty Woman

“How do I look?”

Jungkook turned toward his father after he finished fluffing his hair. He was dressed in black slacks and a white button up, the top buttons left undone. He didn’t want to sound completely self-absorbed, but he was quite sure he looked sexy as hell. Definitely a desirable bachelor.

“Very sexy,” his father, Changmin, said.

Jungkook deflated a bit, because Changmin was looking at him with soft eyes, as if he was still small. He pouted, which knew didn’t help, but it was the only way he knew how to react.

“Hyung, I look sexy, right? Total bachelor?”

He spun on his heel to look at his brother. It suddenly dawned on him that his older brother, Hoseok, was not dressed up like he or Changmin. He was wearing sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt and looked completely unbothered while making popcorn in the microwave.

“You look very sexy, Kookie,” Hoseok said and ruffled his hair.

Jungkook swatted him away and carefully arranged his hair back into place. Hoseok snorted and leaned against the counter.

“Why aren’t you dressed?”

“I’m not going,” Hoseok said.

“What? Why?”

“I’m kind of taken, remember? I actually have plans on Valentine’s Day.”

“You mean I have to go to this with Appa?”

“Hey, hey,” Changmin said and frowned at them.

Hoseok laughed at both of their expressions. “Sorry, bro. Jimin and I have plans. You’ll rock the bachelor auction. Snag a cute omega.”

Hoseok winked at him before leaving the room with his popcorn. Jungkook’s shoulders slumped and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“How come you didn’t tell me that Hobi-hyung wasn’t coming?”

Changmin looped an arm around Jungkook’s shoulders and pulled him close. “Because I knew if I told you, you wouldn’t agree to participate and I promised the committee that I would fill all of the spots, so…”

Jungkook rolled his eyes. His father’s dedication to charity organizations was nice, but half the time he was pretty sure he only did it because Changmin loved the ladies and being a bachelor was still fun for him despite having two adult sons.

“Please go put on a coat, so we can go and not be late.”

Jungkook snagged his suit jacket and slipped it on. He thought it made him look a little too formal, but he could always take it off when they arrived. He wasn’t redoing his buttons or putting on a tie, that was for sure.

Jungkook and Changmin headed for the front door a few minutes later. Jimin, Hoseok’s omega boyfriend, had just arrived. He was dressed in a fluffy sweater and jeans, light pink hair looking soft. His face lit up at the sight of Jungkook.

“Hi, Kookie! Don’t you look handsome?”

He gave Jungkook a tight hug. Jungkook loved how tiny he was. The desire to just roll Jimin up and squeeze him was always strong. Instead, he returned the hug and laughed a bit. As soon as Jungkook let go of Jimin, Hoseok scooped him up and pressed kisses all over his face. Jimin giggled.

“Have fun at the event,” Jimin said.

Jungkook was starting to wish he could just stay home and third wheel on his brother’s date, but he had made a commitment. That was part of being an adult.

“See you later, hyung,” he said.

Hoseok gave him a little wave as he ushered Jimin further into the house. Jungkook followed Changmin out the door and to the car.

 

The Valentine’s Ball was popping. The music was loud and lights were flicking back and forth over the red and pink decorations. There was glitter and confetti everywhere and really it was nearly vomit inducing, but it was what people liked just for Valentine’s Day.

Changmin was working at the front table, checking in attendees and collecting money. There were at least three different women crowded around him and every single lady that walked up to pay got flashed his biggest, brightest smile.

Jungkook thought it was funny. An unmated, unwed, older alpha was incredibly uncommon and it was a bonus that Changmin was smoking hot. Jungkook knew he had lucked out in the genes department. He was going to be foxy when he was older.

On the other hand, Jungkook found himself in the corner, watching as numerous alphas, betas, and omegas flocked together to dance and chat. He was pretty sure most of the people there knew one another one way or another—their parents had brought them, they went to school together, et cetera. Jungkook didn’t know anyone.

Changmin had only recently begun volunteering with this charity (all of the funds for that evening were being donated to research advancement of omega sexual health) and Jungkook had been away at college for the last few months. It had been an excuse to come home and spend time with his father, but now he was by himself. He started to wish that Hoseok had come. He and Jimin could have come and danced and laughed at Jungkook being auctioned. If only his roommate, Namjoon, had been free and he could have invited him to come and hang out for the weekend back home. Jungkook missed his dorm and his friends.

The anxiety of what he was about to do was setting in and he wasn’t sure why he had agreed to it. Maybe it was because he had missed his dad since he’d left for school. Maybe it was because being eighteen meant he needed to start doing new things and trying to be more mature. Maybe it was to make up for the fact that he had gotten completely shit faced the weekend before and missed an exam earlier in the week.

“Are you one of the bachelors?” someone asked then.

Jungkook jumped, completely startled, and nearly dropped the bottle of water he’d been holding. His cheeks flushed, but he tried to play it cool.

“Y-Yes. I am.”

“Great. Nice to meet you. I’m Kim Taehyung.”

The young man was about Jungkook’s height and probably about his age. His hair had been dyed neon blue and he was wearing a headband, kimono styled jacket, and bell bottom pants. He was actually kind of cute.

Jungkook shook his hand, but he wasn’t sure why Taehyung was talking to him. He just mustered up his best impression of his dad and smiled.

“Oh! I guess I should say I’m in charge of directing the bachelors tonight. If you’ll follow me, I can show you where everyone is backstage.”

Jungkook felt a little relief rush through him while he nodded. Taehyung rushed off, but made sure to drag Jungkook along with him.

 

Once backstage, Jungkook had been introduced to some of the other alphas and gotten the rundown on what was to be expected. He found himself chatting up Taehyung, though, and they had flirted until it was almost time for them to go onstage. It had helped Jungkook’s nerves dissipate and he had settled into his suave persona, all confidence and cheeky grins. He had a reputation back at school to uphold, even if it was only known to himself.

The alpha auction was a staple at charity events. There was nothing people liked more than having attractive, single alphas be paraded on stage to be bid on. It was a way to get away with objectifying them and not feel guilty. Jungkook didn’t mind the idea. He knew he was hot and he was proud to show it. Besides, he could put the event on his resume as volunteer experience.

Jungkook was the second to last alpha of the night. Most of the bachelors were in their early-to-mid-twenties, so he was on the younger end of the scale. He was worried he looked too young and kept practicing puffing up to show off his musculature. His fingers had adjusted his bangs nearly a hundred times from nervousness.

“The auction is almost over, but the night is young. We have two more alphas lined up for all of you to spend this evening with. Next up, we have Jeon Jungkook!”

Jungkook smoothed out his shirt, took one last breath, and walked out on stage. He gave a wave as he walked. When he hit his mark, he took a cool pose, hand on his hip and chin tipped. A little smirk worked across his lips as he surveyed the room (not really because the lights were blinding, but acting was a thing). Confidence was key.

“Our youngest bachelor this evening, Jungkook is fond of photography and playing videogames. He’s a perfect gentleman who is ready to show the lucky bachelorette who wins him a fun evening,” the announcer read off the card.

Jungkook could only imagine his father had written in the details. He didn’t recall being asked to provide a blurb.

“The opening bid is fifty thousand Won.”

With the bright lights shining on the stage, Jungkook couldn’t see if anyone was bidding for him. The announcer kept going, though, so he guessed it was going well. It was like a blur, because it only seemed like an instant before the announcer said,

“The winning bid goes to table seven with a new record bid of four million, four hundred, and forty-five thousand Won.”

Jungkook tried not to lose his cool. Four million, four hundred, and forty-five thousand Won was a lot of money. More money than Jungkook had ever imagined he would have. And someone had just dropped it on him.

He almost didn’t notice Taehyung waving him off the stage until it was too late and he scurried away. His mind couldn’t process the amount of money that had been spent just to buy his attention for the evening.

The other alphas were waiting and they all started grinning when they saw him. The panic must have been obvious on his face.

“First time?” one guy (Jungkook seemed to remember his name was Sehun) asked.

“Y-yeah.”

Another alpha (Donghyuk?) said, “For that much money, I can only assume you’ll get stuck with an old lady who likes the boys young and cute.”

He could feel the color leaving his face. Jungkook hadn’t considered that fact. He had no idea who had won him in the auction. He wasn’t even really sure what he was expected to do for the rest of the evening, but he assumed Taehyung would explain it to him. But, he had no idea who the demographic of the event was. It could be literally anyone.

As the final alpha was auctioned off—it turned out to be the famous idol soloist, Kang Seungyoon, who had recently been sweeping the nation—Jungkook felt his nerves settle inside him again. He sent Changmin five texts demanding what was to become of him and how could his father trick him into doing something so crazy and that he would never forgive him.

Changmin sent back a winking face. Bastard.

 

Finally, it was time for them to be taken to their winners and Jungkook felt like he waited an eternity for Taehyung to say, “Okay, I need the bachelors for tables four, five, six, and seven.”

No one moved and Taehyung let out a loud sigh, his third one in the span of twenty minutes.

“That’s Sehun, Jongup, Donghyuk, and Jungkook.”

Jungkook walked over to join the group. Taehyung gave him a subtle wink and it made him feel a little relieved. The group headed out into the main room, where many people were already out dancing. Jungkook hadn’t realized there was a bar until he noticed all of the champagne flutes on the tables.

Taehyung dropped each young man off ahead of him before they headed for table seven.

“Your dad mentioned this is your first time.”

“Oh god, you talked to him.”

Taehyung snorted. “Yes. Really, all you have to do is hang out with your bidder until the night ends. Sometimes people arrange a private lunch date or something outside of the party, especially with high bidders. Since you are the second highest bid of the night…would suggest.”

Jungkook nodded, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. Now it sounded like some elaborate way to set up a dating service.

“Hello, table seven!” Taehyung cried then, “I’m looking for Kim Seokjin.”

Seokjin?

Seokjin was a boy’s name.

Jungkook’s eyes went to the table and the first one he spotted was a tall, broad shouldered, and very handsome man. He was dressed in semi-formal wear, much like Jungkook. He looked expensive and handsome as all hell. Jungkook felt his throat dry out.

“I’m Seokjin,” the man said, voice high in a playful tone.

“Kim Seokjin, this is Jeon Jungkook, your bachelor for the evening. Please treat him with care. If I could just have you step aside with me for a moment as well.”

Seokjin and Taehyung stepped aside, assumingly to take care of the money. Jungkook fiddled with his jacket in his arms because he was unsure what to do. There were a few more people sitting at the table, but they were ignoring him. He wasn’t sure what chair to sit in. Why did he feel so insecure?

“Jin-hyung is sitting in that chair. You can take the one on the left.”

One of the omegas at the table pointed to the chair. Jungkook plopped into the chair to the left without a word. He took a deep breath and checked his phone while he waited. Hoseok hadn’t responded to the anxiety text messages he had sent earlier.

“Okay, let me get a look at you!”

Jungkook looked up at the omega who had returned. Seokjin smiled at him expectantly.

He stood up slowly and managed another smile. Seokjin looked him up and down and Jungkook saw how his polite smile transformed into a pleased one.

“Definitely cuter up close. I knew you would be.”

Jungkook attempted not to blush.

“I’m Kim Seokjin. Nice to meet you.” He extended his hand.

Jungkook shook it gently as he looked at him. He was still trying to wrap his head around the man standing in front of him.

Seokjin didn’t look like a typical omega. He was pretty tall, almost as tall as Jungkook, and broad. He had big hands, but they were smooth, lacking any calluses formed from repeated use. His face, though—it was beautiful. A mix of handsome and pretty with thick eyebrows and a plush lower lip.

“Jeon Jungkook,” he said.

Jungkook didn’t even know how much time had passed before he said his name. He could have just been gawking like an idiot for minutes.

Seokjin tapped his lip with his finger. “How old are you, Jungkook?”

“E-Eighteen.”

Was it obvious? Did he come off as immature or something?

Seokjin’s eyebrows wrinkled before he started laughing. “Dammit. I should have known.”

Jungkook didn’t know what to say to that.

Seokjin sat down and patted the chair beside him. “Come on. Sit.”

He sat down beside him, still feeling a bit nervous. Seokjin reached up and pressed some of Jungkook’s bangs out of his eyes. It was a very intimate gesture.

“Ugh. You’re too cute. I should have known you were barely legal. It’s like I’m drawn to them.”

“Oh, come on,” Jungkook said, “You can’t be much older than me.”

Seokjin smirked and leaned forward, resting his chin in his palm. “Guess how old I am.”

Jungkook looked over Seokjin again. He didn’t look too old, but there were some things to tip him off—the way he was dressed and how he accessorized was definitely not something a young person could afford. Then again, Jungkook hadn’t grown up as affluent as someone like Seokjin if his bid was anything to go off of. There really wasn’t any way for him to tell. Seokjin was good looking and confident. He just had to guess.

“Twenty-one?”

“So close. I’m flattered. Twenty-three is the correct answer.”

“Holy shit. Really? You’re five years older than I am?”

“Make me feel older, why don’t you?”

Seokjin dramatically tilted his head back as he covered his eye and forehead with a hand. It was very silly and Jungkook could tell he was trying not to laugh. He couldn’t help smiling. Seokjin faltered and shook his head.

“Well, I guess the bonus is that I can make you call me ‘hyung.’”

“Okay, hyung.”

Jungkook knew how to please. Calling an older guy “hyung” would be easy. He thought he would find it weird, spending a whole evening with a male omega, but it already appeared to be fine. Seokjin seemed funny and charming, so it wasn’t all bad.

“What do you do, hyung? You’re wearing a really nice watch.”

Seokjin laughed and held up his wrist. “Do you like it? I got it for my college graduation.” He folded his hands into his lap. “I work at my father’s company. I calculate numbers for finance. It’s pretty boring.”

A businessman? A hot businessman? Jungkook wondered when he had suddenly entered a porn.

“How did you get involved in the charity?”

“Oh, this is my eomma’s charity.” Seokjin snorted, but Jungkook wasn’t sure why it was funny. “I always have to come. This is the first time I think I’ll have fun.”

He tried to recall if Changmin had told him anything about the founder of the charity. All he knew was that it was an omega. Seokjin definitely was wealthy if his father ran a company and his mother ran a charity. He was in a whole new world.

“How did you get involved in the charity, Jungkook? I’ve never seen you here before and my eomma introduces me to everyone.”

“Maybe you know my dad? Changmin. He’s that alpha that everyone swoons over.”

“Oh! I know him,” Seokjin said immediately, “He’s a total DILF. You look like him. I see it now.”

Jungkook wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Part of him wanted to vomit because Seokjin had said he would fuck his dad, but another part of him was proud that he could be considered as handsome as his father. (Yes, Jungkook strived to be like his father in quite a few ways. He didn’t care if that made him weird.)

“Tell me about yourself. What are you studying in school?”

“I’m just doing the general classes right now. Getting an idea for what I want to study. But, I, uh…I like photography.”

Jungkook didn’t often like to admit he was considering photography for his major. He was only two semesters in, but he was pretty sure it was what he wanted to do. Of course he would pick an art major. Hoseok was the perfect one, who’d decided to study law. Jungkook could do whatever he wanted and probably never be as great as his brother. That was his own hang up, though.

“Photography, huh? Would I be a good model?”

“Of course, hyung. Haven’t you seen yourself?”

Seokjin actually looked surprised. Jungkook didn’t think his flirting would be so effective, especially with such a cheesy line. Maybe no one flirted with the older omega and that’s what made him react as such.

Seokjin recovered just as quickly though and shook his head, a laugh coming out of him. He had a funny laugh.

“Do you like drinking, Jungkook?”

“Who doesn’t?”

“Correct answer!”

He got up and motioned for Jungkook to follow. He did, leaving his jacket behind at the table. They walked side by side to the bar, where Seokjin got them drinks. Jungkook considered downing the flute of champagne just to take off the edge, but that could come off badly. He didn’t want the omega thinking he was trying to get away from him or something. Taehyung’s words about trying to get more money for the charity rang through his head. He was oddly invested, even though he could care less about the charity, really.

Seokjin took a long sip of his champagne, effectively downing a lot of it. It almost reminded him of how Jimin drank, except Jimin would make a show of downing a single glass of champagne in one go.

Jungkook looked around, sipping his champagne again. It only took him a minute or two to grow tired of watching other people dance and chat at the tables. When he turned back, he saw Seokjin checking him out. It made him feel nervous and a little excited, his cheeks warming just that tiny bit.

“Sorry. I just can’t get over how good looking you are.”

“You’re one to talk,” Jungkook said.

Seokjin laughed and grabbed another flute of champagne. Jungkook finished his own and placed the glass back on the counter.

“Do you want to dance?” he asked then.

He wasn’t sure what else there was to do and the idea of just sitting and talking sounded almost terrifying. Seokjin finished his champagne and nodded. He dragged Jungkook toward the dance floor quickly.

Jungkook realized he had never danced with another guy before, certainly not in public. Seokjin didn’t seem to mind, though, pulling the young alpha in to hold his waist. Jungkook felt like he was at some terrible middle school dance, where your hands either rested on the waist or shoulders and didn’t move at all. They swayed to the music, completely off time with the upbeat pop number that was playing.

“Are you single, Jungkook?”

“Y-Yes, hyung.”

“I bet you have a lot of fun in college.”

Jungkook shrugged. Seokjin leaned in, pressing their bodies close together and laid his head on the taller man’s shoulder.

“It’s nice to meet someone who isn’t sucking up to me at this event. You have no idea who I am.”

“Should I?”

Seokjin chuckled softly. “No.”

They swayed together and it was kind of nice. The silence between them was actually comfortable, something Jungkook had never experienced with anyone but his father and brother. Seokjin almost seemed like he was dozing on Jungkook. He glanced around to see if anyone was watching and realized a lot of eyes were on them. Changmin gave him a thumbs up from afar.

Who the hell was Seokjin? He understood his mother was the founder of the charity, but still. There had to be something he was missing. Maybe he could Google him once he got a moment alone.

The music changed to a song with bumping bass and Seokjin was suddenly standing straight up and turning around to grind his ass against Jungkook’s crotch. It was incredibly strange and really hot. Seokjin was grinding on him and Jungkook didn’t mind it in the least. Apparently he was more into guys than he had realized.

Jungkook got into it, his hands finding purchase on Seokjin’s hips and doing a mix of dry humping and grinding against the omega. Seokjin let out another funny laugh (Jungkook was starting to like it) as one of his hands came up and wrapped around his neck to help balance him.

They swung to the music, lost in their own little world. It didn’t occur to Jungkook that it could be incredibly inappropriate. He was just having fun.

That was until he saw the tiniest male omega standing on the edge of the dance floor with fire practically dancing in his eyes. Jungkook had never felt fear be struck in him by just a look and especially not by someone so small.

He let go of Seokjin out of instinct and Seokjin looked up at him in confusion. Before he could ask though, his eyes found the omega on the edge of the floor and snorted. Seokjin let go of Jungkook and stood to his full height, smoothed out his shirt, then walked toward the glaring omega. Jungkook trailed behind him, unsure what to do.

“Hi, Eomma,” Seokjin greeted.

He leaned in to hug the tiny omega, a perfect smile on his face, like everything was right as rain. Meanwhile, Jungkook was wishing he could disappear because he was pretty sure he might get murdered. Despite that, he couldn’t help finding it funny how Seokjin and his mother differed in size, Seokjin practically towering over him.

Seokjin’s mother kept glaring directly at Jungkook.

“Eomma, don’t glare at my bachelor. He’s just being nice and putting up with me.” Seokjin turned to look at Jungkook then. “Don’t mind him. He’s always like this. Jungkookie, this is my mother, Do Kyungsoo. Eomma, this is Jeon Jungkook, my bachelor of the night.”

Jungkook cautiously offered his hand to be polite and it was caught in an iron grip seconds later. He forced a smile onto his lips and gave a polite bow, though Kyungsoo didn’t move as he held his hand.

“A pleasure,” Kyungsoo finally said, a bit soft spoken, “Seokjin, may I speak with you for a minute?”

“Fine, fine.”

Seokjin and Kyungsoo walked away. Jungkook let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and scurried off to find his father. While he walked, he Googled Seokjin’s name.

“Appa, who the hell are these people?” he said as soon as he found his father.

Changmin looked amused. “You’ve heard of them. They’re one of the big Kims. The ones who sell makeup, finance movies, grow and ship various fruits and vegetables.”

“Oh, shit.”

Jungkook knew exactly who Changmin meant. Kim was a common last name, but there was only one Kim family who dabbled in numerous industries and was successful in all of them. If that Kim family was the one Seokjin belonged to, he was truly out of Jungkook’s league. Jungkook’s eyes widened and Changmin started laughing. His father squeezed his shoulder.

“You’ll be fine. I’m surprised the chairman’s son chose you. That’s a big deal. Also, definitely makes me look good for the charity. Thanks, kiddo.”

“I’m so glad you pimping me out worked so well.” His eyes rolled.

Changmin snorted and motioned to behind him. Jungkook turned around to see Seokjin walking over. He went to meet him.

“Hey. So, my mom’s pretty pissed about how I was acting. I was going to get out of here and was wondering if you wanted to come? I kind of dropped four and a half million Won on you, so it would sort of suck if our date only lasted thirty minutes.”

Jungkook could say no. He had a way out if he wanted. But he oddly wanted to see where this would go. What’s the worst that could happen? At least he was pretty sure Seokjin wasn’t secretly planning on killing him.

“Yeah, okay.”

Seokjin grinned and he looked really pretty. It made Jungkook’s heart do a weird thing.

“Cool. Meet me outside.”

Jungkook looked at Changmin as Seokjin headed for the doors.

“Guess I’m going out.”

“Be safe. Try not to be too wild.”

“You trust me too much.”

“I’m just letting you be an adult,” Changmin said.

Jungkook wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Changmin had never been the overbearing type, but he appreciated his father’s trust in him. He smiled.

“See you later.”

He hugged Changmin quickly, but it lasted a bit longer just because his father held onto him. When he finally let go, Jungkook snagged his jacket from the table and headed for the doors, wondering what sort of adventure he was about to go on.

 

Jungkook was pretty sure he was going to lose his damn mind because he was speeding down the highway in Maserati, which was the most expensive car he’d ever seen in person, let alone touched. He had no idea where Seokjin was taking him, but he was being infinitely entertained by the pink decorations inside the car and the stereo blasting some girl group song that he vaguely recognized from the radio.

They hadn’t exchanged a word since they were inside the ball. Jungkook didn’t think he would be the one to break the silence.

Seokjin pulled off the highway a few minutes later and Jungkook wondered where they would stop. The car pulled up against the curb and Seokjin turned the car off. He turned to look at Jungkook.

“To be honest, I was very intent on getting a good fuck out of you, but after being chastised by my mother, I’m not really in the mood. So, I’m going to go buy a bunch of snacks and then go rent a hotel room and play my Nintendo 3DS. If you want to hang out, you can. If not, well, walk home.”

Seokjin then got out of the car and went into the convenience store that was just up the curb. Jungkook blinked. By the time he had processed what had really happened, the omega was getting back in the car with two bags full of stuff.

“Still here? Guess you’re stuck with me.”

He started the car again and drove off. Jungkook sat in silence. Part of him was tempted to just tuck and roll out of the car. But there was still that weird feeling inside of him, something that was urging him to stick around and see what would happen.

Seokjin let out a sigh.

“I’m the middle child,” he said suddenly. “Do you have any siblings?”

“I have an older brother.”

“Ah. So, you’re the baby. Are you the golden child or the failure?”

Jungkook gulped at the venom that laced Seokjin’s voice. He checked the time. It was only nine-thirty. Maybe if he stuck around until midnight, he could call it good.

“I don’t know. Neither, I guess. I’m pretty pathetic compared to my brother, but…”

“How many years apart are you?” Seokjin asked.

“Three. He’s planning to go to law school.”

Seokjin hummed in acknowledgement. “You’re lucky. In my family, since there are three of us, it’s basically the eldest is the eldest so he can do whatever he wants and the youngest can get away with anything because he’s the baby. So, then there is me, in the middle, who can never do anything right.”

Jungkook saw how his fingers tightened around the steering wheel. This was obviously a touchy subject.

“I’m sorry.”

It was the only thing Jungkook knew to say.

Seokjin laughed.

“It’s okay. I’m being childish. My parents love me. They let me be myself ninety percent of the time. I shouldn’t complain so much.”

“Your feelings are valid,” Jungkook said, “Even if you don’t have much room to complain or whatever, if you’re upset, you’re upset. That’s a valid feeling.”

Seokjin pulled the car into a parking spot. He turned the car off again and looked at Jungkook.

“Thank you.”

Seokjin got out of the car again, but Jungkook followed this time. He carried one of Seokjin’s snack bags as they went into the lobby of the hotel. It was an upscale place with columns and pristine white floors. Seokjin seemed comfortable there, so Jungkook pretended he was too.

While Seokjin checked in at the front desk, Jungkook sent a text message to Hoseok with a photo of the lobby to show him where he was going. He figured he wouldn’t hear back from his brother until later, but that was okay. It seemed he would be busy hanging out with an interesting omega.

The two of them took an elevator up to the second to last floor.

“The penthouse is being used, so we had to downgrade,” Seokjin explained as he unlocked the door.

It was the nicest hotel room Jungkook had ever been in, so he was unlikely to complain. He stared out of the floor to ceiling window wall at the skyline of Seoul while Seokjin went about the room making himself comfortable.

When Jungkook finally turned back, he laid eyes on Jin sprawled out on the bed in a fluffy pink sweater and his boxers, round gold glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He was playing a Nintendo 3DS and happily eating strawberries out of a box.

“Get a good look. This is the real Kim Seokjin,” he said, then laughed.

His strange, obnoxious laugh was already growing on Jungkook, he was sure now.

“Not that unappealing actually,” Jungkook said with a smirk.

Seokjin laughed more and patted the bed. The alpha dropped himself beside him a moment later.

“Your bio said you like to play videogames. What do you play?”

Seokjin’s eyes never left his 3DS while he spoke. Jungkook leaned over to see what game he was playing. It was Super Mario 3D Land, one Jungkook enjoyed too.

“All kinds of stuff, really. I’m pretty into Overwatch right now.”

“Oh, yeah? Who do you main?”

“I like to play Widowmaker and McCree. Do you play? Who do you main?”

“I’m more into League of Legends. I main Jhin on there.”

“That’s cool. I never really got into League.”

“I could teach you. Maybe we can play Overwatch together sometime.”

That made Jungkook smile. It felt nice to talk to someone about his hobbies with someone who actually understood.

They fell into a comfortable silence, the only sound in the room Seokjin’s 3DS and his snacking.

“Are you hungry? I’m thinking of ordering room service. These snacks aren’t going to cut it,” the omega said suddenly.

“Sure. I could eat.”

Seokjin paused his game and picked up the phone to dial room service. While he waited, he looked at his nails. Jungkook played a game on his phone, though he was observing Seokjin out of his peripheral vision.

“Hi. I’d like to place an order.” Seokjin waited a moment. “I’d like to order three lobsters, a whole fried chicken, and naengmyeon.” He looked at Jungkook then and mouthed, “What do you want?”

Jungkook shrugged. He didn’t know what the hotel restaurant served. He was also surprised that Seokjin was ordering all that food and apparently none of it was for Jungkook.

“Naengmyeon sounds good.”

“Please add another order of naengmyeon and another chicken. And strawberries. You can charge it to my room. Thank you.” Seokjin hung up the phone and immediately resumed his game. “The food will be here in thirty minutes or so.”

“Are you going to eat all of that food?”

“You bet your ass. I’m not a typical omega, Jungkookie.”

“I have to ask…where did the sweater come from?”

“I always keep one in my car,” Seokjin said matter-of-factly.

“You’re weird, hyung. I like it.”

“You better. I paid four million Won for you to compliment me tonight.”

Jungkook laughed. “Whatever you want me to do, I guess I have to do it.”

“Now you sound like a prostitute. Stop it.”

Seokjin took his eyes off his 3DS to shoot Jungkook a glare. Jungkook smirked, trying not to laugh.

“Keep being cheeky and you might get lucky,” Seokjin said then, pinching the other man’s cheek.

Jungkook chuckled. “We could roleplay _Pretty Woman_.”

Seokjin burst into laughter and smacked Jungkook’s chest. “Oh my god, shut up.”

Jungkook couldn’t stop grinning at the sound of Seokjin’s laughter and the feel of his hand slapping him on the chest.

 

Jungkook had never seen someone eat as much as Seokjin did in the hotel room that night. Seokjin practically inhaled three lobsters, slurped down a giant bowl of naengmyeon, and was consuming a whole fried chicken by himself. Jungkook was barely halfway through his own naengmyeon and had a whole chicken waiting for him.

Seokjin tossed another bone onto the plate before picking up another piece and starting to chew the chicken off.

“You’re not full?” Jungkook finally asked.

“Nope. I can eat forever if I want. Are you surprised I don’t weigh a million pounds or something?”

“I just can’t believe you can eat so much. You’re like a professional eater.”

“Oh my gosh, I wish. That’s what I wanted to be when I was little,” Seokjin said.

“You’re kidding.”

“I never joke about professional eating.”

Jungkook asked, “Why didn’t you do that?”

Seokjin finished the wing he was working on and picked up the last breast. He took a few bites before he spoke again.

“It’s not a steady job necessarily. Also, it’s not something my parents would have been proud of. I did the proper thing. I went to school, got a degree for something useful, and then got a job like expected.”

“That sounds…”

“Boring?” Seokjin interjected. “It is. I miss having fun. I’m just trying to find a way to have fun every once in a while. To remind myself that it’s not always numbers and pride and shame and monotony.”

The conversation was very real and Jungkook felt a bit nervous. He hadn’t expected to be having such an honest conversation with a hot stranger over expensive food in the middle of the night.

“It’s why when you popped up on stage with your muscles flexed, I thought, ‘Wow. He’s cute. I bet I would have fun with him.’ And then I bid on you until that damn woman wouldn’t anymore.”

“Have you had fun with me?”

“I could be having more fun sitting on your dick.”

Jungkook felt his cheeks flush. It wasn’t like he was some blushing virgin, but he was used to omegas who played dumb or coy, who skirted around talking about sex as much as they could. No one had ever told Jungkook they wanted to sit on his dick. He was not going to address how it made him feel, ignoring the tightness of his pants.

“You’re so cute,” Seokjin said with a grin as he finished his last piece of chicken. “I feel like I can say anything to make you blush.”

“I’ve never…dealt with an omega as forward as you.”

“How many omegas have you fucked, Jungkook? Since we’re being honest.”

Jungkook tilted his head back to think. His hands came up to count along, but his fingers moved funnily because he kept losing count.

“I dunno. Quite a few?”

“So, you’re a player. Bad, Jungkookie, bad.”

Seokjin chastised him but it came out like a joke and he popped Jungkook on the nose with a finger.

“I’m just having fun. I’m eighteen. It’s legal,” Jungkook said with a half-pout, “It’s always consensual and casual.”

“I bet it is. Who wouldn’t want to be boned by such a cute, young alpha?”

Jungkook full on pouted then. “Stop making fun of me.”

Seokjin had a lazy smirk on his lips and it seemed like he was going to say something before his eyes drifted to the table, then widened. Jungkook blinked a few times and felt his own eyes grow wider.

“W-What is it?”

“They forgot my damn strawberries. I have to call and complain.”

Seokjin got up in a huff. While he fumbled to get the hotel phone from across the bed, Jungkook took the opportunity to check out the shape of Seokjin’s body and the curve of his ass.

Then, the door was knocked on. Jungkook got up to open it while Seokjin laid on the bed and waited for the phone to connect. A cart with strawberries, some chocolate dipped, and a chilled bottle of champagne waited outside.

“Your strawberries are here,” he called.

Seokjin practically flew over to him to look at the tray.

“I didn’t order champagne,” he said.

Jungkook wheeled the cart in as he said, “Maybe they thought you wanted it like this since it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh, right, Valentine’s Day. I actually forgot for a little while.”

Seokjin opened the champagne bottle without trouble and took a sip directly from the bottle. Jungkook wondered how much alcohol the omega could drink since he’d seen how much food he could put away.

“Do you want to have sex with me?” Seokjin asked then.

He poured two glasses of champagne and placed the bottle back in the ice bucket. He offered one glass to Jungkook, who took it and sipped. He was used to beer at college parties, not champagne. There was a lot of champagne being drunk that night.

“You can be honest.”

“I mean,” Jungkook said, “I’m sort of open to it. I’ve just never…”

“Oh, you’ve never had sex with a man.”

Jungkook nodded with a little blush. He felt like he was blushing way too easily and blamed it on the champagne. He drank down the glass out of nervousness, then poured himself another.

“You don’t have to be nervous. It’s really the same, to be honest. At least with omegas.”

Jungkook shrugged. Seokjin ate a strawberry, selecting one of the ones that had been dipped in chocolate. His eyes zeroed in on how Seokjin’s teeth, then his lips circled around the juicy fruit.

“Do you think I’m attractive?” Seokjin asked after he swallowed.

Jungkook could only shrug.

“Your pants say otherwise.”

His entire face turned red, even his ears. He could feel it. He watched Seokjin’s face turn into one of pure satisfaction. Seokjin ate another strawberry, his tongue peeking out this time. Jungkook chugged his champagne and then sat on the edge of the bed.

“Let’s just get it out of the way—are you down to fuck or not?”

What was stopping him? Seokjin was hot by all means. He wasn’t the typical image of omega beauty, but Jungkook didn’t care. There was still a burning in his belly, a desire for Seokjin that was unfamiliar yet tempting.

“I’m down,” he said with affirmation.

Seokjin smiled. He put a strawberry in his mouth, then proceeded to straddle Jungkook and lean in. The strawberry met Jungkook’s lips and Seokjin moved it to trace the shape. It was weirdly sensual, even though Jungkook was sure they looked ridiculous.

His teeth slid over the fruit first before biting down. Only seconds later, his and Seokjin’s lips were touching, savoring the flavor of strawberry, which was more robust because of the champagne. Seokjin was eager if his kiss was anything to go by. Jungkook could also feel Seokjin’s erection against his thigh.

He managed to swallow the strawberry while starting to make out. Seokjin was ready to shove his tongue down his throat after no time at all and Jungkook let him, just to sate him.

Again, Seokjin was not what he was used to. Usually he would take the lead, but he could feel that they would be pushing and pulling each other the whole night if he didn’t compromise. Jungkook decided to just let his instincts take over.

While their tongues tangled, one of Jungkook’s hands slid down the plane of Seokjin’s wide back and took a firm hold of his ass. He squeezed as he pulled just slightly and Seokjin moaned in surprise into his mouth. Seokjin’s hips rolled only a second later. He was sensitive. Jungkook could work with that.

Jungkook pulled away from him, taking in how Seokjin’s cheeks were already flushed and lips spit slick. His glasses had slid down the bridge of his nose. He looked even more alluring like that and Jungkook couldn’t help smiling. Seokjin wound his arms over Jungkook’s shoulders, his fingers interlocking, and he started to roll his hips down.

Jungkook squeezed Seokjin’s ass again as he helped him continue his movement, the pace growing a little faster with eagerness. He was pretty sure there was a damp spot on Seokjin’s underwear. The idea that the omega was so wet for him already was exciting.

One hand slid into Seokjin’s boxers and he stroked him quickly. He dug his thumb into the head of Seokjin’s cock. Seokjin cried out in surprise and his hips stopped rolling while his head lulled back.

Jungkook’s lips attached to Seokjin’s neck then, teasing the sensitive skin at the juncture between neck and shoulder. It’s where a mating mark would go and was an erogenous zone for omegas. He always particularly enjoyed teasing omegas there, though he had no intention of marking them. It was the way their eyes would light up and they were driven crazy by it that motivated him to do it every time.

“Fuck,” Seokjin breathed out.

He detached himself from Jungkook and stood up. The alpha, surprised, leaned back on his hands and stared up at him. He removed his glasses and set them aside. Then, Seokjin smirked down at him, obviously thinking he was in control. He teasingly pulled at his boxers as if he was debating between taking them off or keeping them on. Jungkook kept his face calm to seem indifferent. If he wanted to make a game of waiting it out, he would give it to him.

Seokjin’s face turned to one of displeasure and he huffed out a sigh before dropping his boxers, revealing his erect cock and glistening thighs. Jungkook couldn’t help licking his lips at the sight. That made Seokjin smile again and he reached out to tug at Jungkook’s shirt.

“Get naked, cutie.”

Jungkook hopped up and made a show of removing his shirt, popping the first few buttons slow before nearly tearing it off. (Not entirely, since he didn’t have a spare to wear home if he did rip it.) He undid his slacks and let them fall, then stepped out of them. He could feel Seokjin’s eyes on him and Jungkook was proud of himself for having worn his black trunk underwear, because he knew they showed off his toned thighs and just how big he was. Bless his alpha genes.

“Are you fully erect?” Seokjin asked.

“Pretty much.”

“Take it off. Take it off.”

Seokjin’s eagerness made Jungkook twitch and he tugged his underwear down and off. There was something odd about having to stand completely nude in front of someone, but he did it anyway. Seokjin’s fingers were suddenly around him, stroking quickly, and wow, Jungkook had never felt such a soft hand. It was probably the best hand job he’d ever received and it had only been happening for about ten seconds. Precum beaded at the tip eagerly and Seokjin leaned forward and licked it up without a second thought.

“Fuck.”

Jungkook already felt like he could blow just from the sight of Seokjin licking the tip of his dick. Seokjin snorted, but kept stroking Jungkook for a moment. When he let him go, Seokjin scooted up the bed and made himself comfortable against the pillows. He crooked a finger at Jungkook then.

“Come get me, alpha.”

Jungkook was up the bed in seconds, his hands pressing Seokjin’s thighs apart with ease.

“Can I…?”

“If you’re offering, I’m not going to turn you down,” Seokjin said.

Jungkook laid himself between Seokjin’s legs then. He wasn’t sure if he needed to tell his partner he was clean, but he knew he was. Jungkook’s sexual health was luckily unscathed.

He took a deep breath as he took in the sight of Seokjin’s pussy. It was glistening with eagerness and Jungkook was proud that he was the cause of it. Without hesitation, he leaned in and let his tongue trail over Seokjin’s folds. Seokjin’s thighs tensed beneath Jungkook’s hands and he let out a high pitched moan.

He gave a long, hard suck before letting his tongue slip between his folds and into his entrance. Seokjin’s slick coated his chin, gushing out as Jungkook’s tongue eagerly fucked into him. Seokjin was panting and keening above him.

“J-Jungkook,” he whined.

He felt Seokjin’s thighs spasm beneath his palms as he came suddenly. Jungkook lapped up what he could before he pulled away and sat up, licking his lips provocatively. Seokjin tugged him in by the back of his neck and locked their lips again. Their tongues tangled and Seokjin’s fingers slid up into the back of Jungkook’s hair, tugging lightly. Jungkook groaned into his mouth at the feeling. The kisses became quick and intermittent, Jungkook catching his lips and chin while his hands slid up to Seokjin’s waist and under his sweater to the smooth curve of his belly.

Seokjin breathed out, “I need you to fuck me.”

Jungkook nodded eagerly and pressed their foreheads together for a moment. Seokjin smiled and gave him another kiss, his legs hooking over Jungkook’s hips in an attempt to pull him closer. His heels dug into Jungkook’s ass.

Jungkook took a deep breath and tried to keep himself level headed. That was when the problem donned on him.

“I don’t have a condom.”

Seokjin’s pleasured expression turned into one of pure horror and his legs dropped onto either side of Jungkook. He was then suddenly up, scrambling toward the bathroom. Jungkook sat on the bed, listening to Seokjin bang around in the other room.

Seokjin came stomping out a few minutes later. “What fucking hotel doesn’t have condoms in the bathroom!”

“Normal hotels.”

Jungkook snickered, but he quickly shut up at Seokjin’s expression. He’d been trying to lighten the mood. Seokjin bounced up and down, upset, then paced back and forth in front of the bed.

“I mean, I’m fine with finishing you off with my hand and mouth, if you’re okay with that,” Jungkook said.

Seokjin stopped walking and stooped down. When he came back up, he held a single condom between his fingers.

“I think this fell out of your pants.”

Jungkook blinked and then took the condom from Seokjin. He did not carry condoms in his pockets, not even in his wallet. Where could it have come from? As he turned it over, he recognized the brand as one that was often kept in the house.

“Oh my god.”

Changmin must have slipped the condom into his pants pocket when he’d said goodbye. That cheeky bastard. Jungkook figured he would have to thank him in some indirect way, since there was no way he was going to go home and brag to his father that he had sex.

“Will it fit?” Seokjin asked.

“Yes,” Jungkook said with a nod.

Seokjin practically jumped on top of him and kissed him again. “Oh, thank god.”

Jungkook laughed as he cradled Seokjin in his lap while they kissed. Seokjin didn’t waste time, though, grabbing the condom and ripping the packet open as quickly as he could. With a pinch, he easily rolled the condom down onto Jungkook’s erection.

Seokjin gave Jungkook a whole five seconds before he slipped his erection inside of his pussy. The force of which Seokjin did so actually caught Jungkook off guard and he fell back onto the bed. His legs were bent over the edge of the bed and Seokjin took hold of both of his hands, then pressed them above Jungkook’s head with one of his own.

Jungkook was trapped and at Seokjin’s mercy. His arms were pinned above his head and Seokjin in his lap, keeping him weighted down. The loss of control—it was kind of hot. Seokjin started to move. He lifted his hips, then slid back down without much hesitation. Jungkook was surprised by how easily he took him, how it took little to no time for Seokjin to adjust.

It only took about a minute for Seokjin to find his rhythm, bouncing in Jungkook’s lap without a hitch. Jungkook moved his hips best he could to follow along. He watched Seokjin’s expression, how his lips parted to let out tiny sounds and his eyelids fluttered.

When Seokjin was particularly in the groove, attention gone in favor of pleasure, Jungkook took the opening and pulled his arms free. Seokjin yelped in surprise and tried to steady himself as he lost his rhythm. The alpha sat up, his hands grasping Seokjin’s thighs as he started to thrust up into him at a quick pace.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Seokjin groaned out.

He brought his legs up and wrapped them around Jungkook’s middle. They stared into one another’s eyes, a fire between them. Jungkook had never felt something like that with any other omega. Seokjin’s fingers ran through his hair before curling in it. The pull was tight and Jungkook grunted. They kissed again, tongues dancing, wrapped around each other the most intimate way they could be.

Jungkook angled his hips and Seokjin reacted in the best way possible—he ripped his head away to moan loudly and tightened around Jungkook at the same time. He knew that both of them weren’t going to last much longer.

Seokjin let go of Jungkook’s hair in favor of reaching down to stroke himself. Jungkook’s hand joined his after a few seconds, tugging on Seokjin’s cock in time with his thrusts. He couldn’t help thinking that Seokjin’s sweater was going to get ruined by his own cum. A chuckle bubbled out of him at the thought and Seokjin shot him a look, but Jungkook pacified him with a kiss.

He bounced him a few more times before Seokjin came with a groan, around Jungkook and from his cock at the same time. The way his pussy tightened around Jungkook felt amazing and it was the perfect thing to send him over the edge, bringing him to orgasm with spots in his vision.

For a few minutes, they stayed in the same position, Jungkook sitting on the edge of the bed with Seokjin in his lap, both of their chests heaving from exertion. Seokjin then peeled his fluffy sweater off and sent it to the floor with Jungkook’s clothes. Jungkook helped him balance, his hands exploring the planes of Seokjin’s back. They shared a few more kisses before they separated. While Jungkook removed the condom and disposed of it in the garbage can, Seokjin climbed across the bed and collapsed against the pillows.

The moment had ended and Jungkook wondered what his role was now. He wondered if he should leave or not. But when he thought about it, he didn’t want to. It wasn’t like his usual hookups, where once he was done, he was ready to go. Jungkook wanted to stay. He wanted to hear Seokjin laugh again and talk about something silly. It was fun. The most fun he’d ever had with a lover, he was pretty sure.

Jungkook dropped back onto the bed and pressed kisses to Seokjin’s broad shoulders. Seokjin hummed in pleasure and turned his head to look at him. Jungkook settled beside him.

For a few minutes, they just looked at one another. Seokjin reached out and pressed Jungkook’s sweaty bangs away from his forehead.

“You did a good job.”

“So did you,” Jungkook said and pressed a kiss to Seokjin’s palm.

Seokjin giggled again and then relaxed. He rolled onto his side, obviously unashamed by his nakedness. His expression was thoughtful.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” he said, “Now that I’m full and had sex, I’m sated and calm. It’s embarrassing now, how crazy I was being. Talk about having a meltdown.”

Jungkook said nothing, just lying there with Seokjin. The omega ran his finger down Jungkook’s chest.

“You’re sexy, Jungkook. I’m glad I had such a nice alpha to spend the night with. You’re a lot sweeter and more understanding than most alphas my age.”

“Did I even do anything?” Jungkook teased.

Seokjin laughed and smacked his chest playfully, letting it rest there when he was finished.

“You’re too much for me, I swear.”

“You’re one to talk.”

Jungkook couldn’t help laughing as Seokjin glared and then smacked his chest again. He wrapped his arms around the omega to stop him, pulling him into his chest. They devolved into laughter. Once that dissipated, they laid together quietly.

“Do you need to leave?” Seokjin asked against Jungkook’s chest.

“I would rather stay if I have a choice.”

“You have a choice. You can stay.”

Seokjin put his arms around Jungkook’s neck and kissed him. Jungkook returned it, surprised by the shift in tone. It was like Seokjin had been refreshed.

“Feeling up for round two?” Seokjin asked.

They didn’t have any more condoms as far as he knew, but Jungkook wasn’t willing to bring it up. They would figure it out. He nodded and Seokjin smirked before tugging Jungkook over himself. Jungkook knew the night wouldn’t be over for a while.

 

When Jungkook awoke in the morning, he was starving and his hips were sore. Seokjin was still passed out, sleeping face down with his mouth hanging open. He pushed himself out of bed and picked at the chicken that was left over from the night before, then put his underwear back on. Once he had eaten enough to feel content, he searched for his phone and finally found it underneath the nearby chair.

The battery was low and he had one message from his father, but four from Hoseok. Changmin’s message told him to have a good night and to be safe, while Hoseok’s went from asking where he was to freaking out about why he wouldn’t respond and why he wasn’t home. Jungkook checked his call record then and saw he had missed calls from Hoseok too. He wondered why Changmin hadn’t told him what had happened and quickly composed a text message to let his brother know that he was fine and would be home later in the day.

He wondered if he should leave or not, so he decided to catch up on his social media instead. Resting in a chair, he opened up his SNS and started to scroll.

Seokjin stirred after a bit and headed for the bathroom before anything else. Jungkook didn’t bother to move, entertained by the game he had switched to playing. His phone was imminently about to die, but he didn’t care that much. The omega came out of the bathroom then, wearing the hotel bath robe and rubbing at his eyes. He stopped short when he got halfway to the table.

“You’re still here.”

Jungkook couldn’t identify what emotion was behind Seokjin’s tone and he suddenly wished he was dressed, ready to go. Maybe he should have just left. It was the next morning. The spell was broken and whatever fantasy they had been in the night before had ended.

“I can leave.”

He didn’t know what else to say. Jungkook got up quickly, snagging his clothes off the floor and attempting to get them on as fast as he could.

“No. I…” Seokjin shook his head. “I just didn’t think you would stay.”

He paused from buttoning his shirt and looked at Seokjin. The omega offered a shy smile and it was interesting how the confident and forward persona had been replaced by a bashful and almost nervous one. It was cute, to say the least.

“I had a fun time with you, so I didn’t want to leave just yet,” he said then.

That made Seokjin smile, and wow, if Jungkook thought Seokjin was beautiful before, he was absolutely dazzling when he smiled. It made him want to kiss him. Jungkook suppressed that feeling though.

“Are you trying to steal my heart, Jeon Jungkook?”

“Maybe not your heart, but your number would be nice.”

Seokjin started laughing. When he finally caught his breath (Jungkook didn’t think it was that funny, but okay), Seokjin found his phone, which was also strewn on the floor with his clothing, and offered it to Jungkook. Jungkook quickly added his number to his contacts and made sure to program a winking emoji next to his name for good measure.

Jungkook finally realized what time it was. Almost noon. He needed to go home and do his laundry and homework before he headed back to his dorm. It really was time for the dream to end.

“Do you have to go?” Seokjin asked.

“How did you know?”

“Your face fell so fast. It was sort of cute.”

Jungkook shook his head and chuckled. “Yeah. I do have to go. I have some things I need to do before I head back to school.”

It was like Jungkook’s age finally occurred to Seokjin as his expression morphed to one of surprise. He tried not to freak out over what that could mean.

“You go away for school?”

“Yeah. In Jukjeon.”

“Oh! That’s not that far. My god. You had me worried you were going all the way to Busan or something,” Seokjin said.

“I mean, I’m from Busan…but we moved to Seoul when I was in middle school.”

“Glad you did, so your appa could volunteer at my eomma’s charity and we could meet.”

They both laughed a little and Jungkook’s stomach rumbled. He was hungry and needed to go home. Seokjin tied his robe shut, then picked up his things.

“Well, if you happen to be bored or want gaming partner or are having a hard time with a mathematics class, shoot me a text, maybe?” Seokjin said.

Jungkook laughed and helped straighten up before making sure he had everything he’d brought with him. They came to stand at the door, lingering but unmoving in either direction to stay or go. Seokjin reached out and adjusted the collar of Jungkook’s shirt.

“Thanks for the fun night, Jungkook. Best money I’ve ever spent.”

Jungkook said, “I’m not a prostitute.”

“Gosh. Shut up. Can’t you be more mature?”

“You’re the one who banged an eighteen-year-old.”

Seokjin shook his head and then leaned in. Their lips met in a brief kiss and it filled Jungkook with warmth. A little sprig of hope curled in his chest.

“Goodbye, Jungkook,” Seokjin said against his lips.

“Goodbye, Seokjin-hyung.”

Seokjin smiled again, his eyes closed for a minute, obviously savoring the sound of Jungkook calling him “hyung.” His hands still hadn’t left Jungkook’s body.

“When you get downstairs, tell them to call you a cab and charge it to my room, okay?”

“Okay.”

Jungkook pulled open the door, but he didn’t step out. His eyes focused on Seokjin’s face. He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to go back to reality.

Seokjin kissed him again, his hand curling in Jungkook’s hair to pull him in. Jungkook returned it with as much passion as he could muster. When they finally pulled back, it was like all of the air had been sucked from his lungs.

“See you later,” Seokjin said and his hands finally let go.

“See you soon.”

Jungkook stepped through the threshold and started down the hall. Every few steps, he would glance back over his shoulder. Seokjin stayed in the doorway until Jungkook had to turn the corner to get to the elevators.

When the doors opened to the elevator and he stepped in, Jungkook wondered if his journey home would qualify as a walk of shame. Feeling playful, he texted the question to Seokjin. Seokjin sent back laughing emojis not even two minutes later.

A cab was already waiting for Jungkook when he exited the hotel. He appreciated the sentiment. As he gave the driver his home address, Jungkook couldn’t help feeling excited about what the future could hold for him and Seokjin.


End file.
